A Little More
by Warui-Usagi
Summary: Oneshot. Is it too much to ask for more, if you have so much already?


**A/N: **Hello people! I'm back from Japan and with a whole new outlook on writing! YAY! I will not be deleting "Her Shattered Heart" as people have given me a rather big wake up call informing me of how much they love it. Here's a little one-shot I came up with when I saw the little 10 minute extra video that's only in Japanese on the FFX International Version in Japan so I hope that you all enjoy! Oh and by the way, it's all translated into English so don't worry, LOL. This is also my first fic for writing in first person, so go easy on me, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Final Fantasy X or the characters they belong only to Square-Enix and not me. TT cries

Also guys, every part of this story that's in _Italics_ or when the characters are speaking, that's what is actually being said. I didn't make the dialogue up in other words. It's part of the mini movie. But the normal typing is all my work! MWHAHAHA! I do own that at least!

**Yuna's POV**

* * *

**One-Shot: A Little More**

It's been 2 years…

I'm happy…or at least, I'm trying to be…

I'm alive, I'm famous and Sin is gone…forever. Everyone smiles, and I do as well.

Most of the time…

I seem to have these days every now and then when I find myself unable to smile, no matter how hard I try…and it would seem that they are becoming more frequent with each passing minute that you are not here, by my side.

Every second of spare time I get, I find myself constantly wondering down to the beach…waiting. For what though I don't really know. I find myself so distracted now, the constant emptiness and loneliness of an existence without you always the first thing on my mind. I have recovered from most of my grief, in that now I'm able to keep my sadness and worries inside so as to not alarm people of my concern. I find that I'm distancing myself from human contact as well, which is not a good thing probably as it leaves me to wallow away in my own pent up sorrow and desperation in which sometimes leaks out the sides, leaving me in fits of uncontrollable sobs. But even on the rare occasion I do spend time with Lulu and Wakka, I'm not really there…

I'm with you…I **want** you…

No.

I shouldn't say that. I have been blessed with so much…a life, great friends, a successful singing career…yes, I am lucky…very lucky in fact. But being lucky doesn't stop the pain. Of course my friends worry, so I smile for them, but that just seems to make them worry even more. I guess because they know it's not real…I know it isn't and it never will be without you here. Lulu had told me that I should move on, that there would be others…but I could never let you go…ever. Rikku had once told me an interesting saying…

"Don't worry Yunie, time heals all wounds," she had said.

Interesting…although, the person who came up with that had obviously never been _really _in love.

'_Time may heal all wounds, but even scars still ache my dear cousin.'_

I still get a pang in my heart over the most insignificant of things and seemingly overreact as a result. It will only be something small, I'll overhear Wakka sometimes talking about the Blitzball tournament you helped them win on my pilgrimage and they'll all be saying how amazing your shots and technique were.

…Blitzball

It was your life, and at the sudden mention of the game, I find myself overwhelmed with memories of our time together. They are all happy and yet, they always make me cry. It's because you are the one thing I can **never **have…you are the life I can never…ever…have. And as a result I think it makes me crave you even more. My heart always feels cold and chilled because you are no longer in such close proximity. I fear that I may have forgotten what it's like to feel that ever addictive, soothing and close to nauseating warmth of someone loving you, as my feelings are unable to be returned.

You had promised to teach me how to play Blitzball someday…how to twirl gracefully in the air with such elegance and preciseness, before executing the perfect shot into the goals leaving the other players mystified. After we defeated Lady Yunalesca I truly believed that you would keep your word and spend endless days with me under the sun…we'd eventually get married, have a family and grow old together…

But then you left me.

Maybe…maybe that's why I decided to learn blitzball myself. Or it could've been that I finally realized that you weren't coming back to teach me. I think also the other reason was that I knew what an important part of your life it had been and what better way to keep you close then learning how to play your favorite sport? I knew that if you had indeed kept your promise of staying with me always you would want to see me at least try. So I did. I must admit, it was…hard at first, I couldn't even look at a blitzball without breaking down into tears let alone touch one.

But look at what I can do now…

* * *

'_38…39…40…41'_

'_I can't hold it in any longer!'_

With a sudden burst of energy, I propelled myself to the waters surface with a few strong, deliberate kicks and took in a huge breath of air.

"Two minutes and forty-one seconds, a new record!" I proclaimed in triumph happily. _'The training is starting to pay off!'_

"Yuna! It's time!"

The sound of my name and a familiar voice grabbed my attention, and upon facing the shore I found that it was Wakka…probably calling me for another appointment. Everyone wanted to see me now, and while I understood they wanted to just thank and talk to me, it was rather irritating…I never got any time to be alone and just think or enjoy myself…but I don't want to disappoint anyone by not turning up.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back in response, hoping that would suffice as enough of an answer before making my way toward the beach. Upon exiting the water, I came face to face with a patiently awaiting Wakka and my face couldn't help but break out into a beaming smile.

"You getting good now aren't ya?"

I smiled even more, "yeah, I'm nearly as good as you are now Wakka."

He slapped his arm through the air in front of me as if dismissing the gesture as he turned his head away, embarrassed at my comment.

"Yeah well, I haven't trained in awhile, I'm gonna be a father soon, I can't be training at such an important time." He said matter-of-factly.

"It's showing," I commented while poking his stomach to prove my point, giggling as I did so, "and you're not even the one having the baby!"

Wakka just mumbled something under his breath before running off back to the village. I hope he wasn't too upset about my little tease…it's just that, everyone and everything seems to be changing so quickly. I feel like, time is standing still for me though; nothing about me seems to be changing at all…it's the same routine everyday, even after all this time…

'_It's been…two years. I can stay underwater for two whole minutes now. It takes more then physical strength to stay under for a long time; you need to know a few things. I didn't really understand it when it was first explained to me but recently, I finally got it! I never realized that there was any technique involved…I never had time to think about things like that back then…'_

'_The Eternal Calm, It's my 2 minutes, 41 seconds and Wakka's new weight. It's a small… but quiet happiness.'_

I guess I had better be getting back to the village now…someone else wants to talk to me…

* * *

Besaid Temple. A place I would rather sometimes forget. It's where I first met you…my life is just so mixed up and lonely now. If only it would all just go away.

Wakka's standing by my side; he's always been watching over me closely as of late, I hope I don't worry him…

I approached the two men, they seemed to be enjoying whatever conversation they were having, but they stopped suddenly when they saw me. Slowly they began walking over; Wakka took his place right near me, instinctively acting as my guardian during these interviews.

"Two years ago I saw you from a distance at the stadium," the elderly man started. "Meeting you up close like this, I can see that you're even more beautiful."

"Thank-you," I replied plainly, bowing a little.

He smiled slightly, but as he started talking, it faded quickly. "I have a favor to ask about my grandchild today, he's joining up with the Youth League. I'm sure that the Youth League isn't bad or anything, but my wife and I are with New Yevon you see." He paused for a brief moment, obviously upset. "The same goes with my son and daughter-in-law. Even though my grandson used to participate in our meetings, one day he just…" he trailed off. "Since there are a lot of kids in the Youth League, I'm sure it's exciting, but…" He continued, but I wasn't listening anymore. Once again I became lost in my thoughts.

'_Since that time, a lot of groups have been forming across Spira. How should we create this new era? What kind of future should Spira have? Everyone is looking for their own place is this time.'_

"I feel that…my grandchild is going far too quickly."

'_With so many viewpoints, conflicts sometimes take place. There are those who are uneasy with this new era. To be honest…sometimes I am too…but everything is alright now…at least, that's what I think at any rate._

"I understand how you feel. But Mr. Tasujio, try discussing it with your grandchild." I said firmly, interrupting his worried rant. "I know that what he is doing may appear dangerous to you, but his feelings for Spira are surely the same as yours." My speech seemed to make his nerves subside and so for the next few minutes afterwards, we just engaged in idle banter. Wakka was telling jokes which even managed to make me laugh…I hadn't _really _laughed in awhile. It was a great feeling, I must admit and I was thankful to him for giving me that pleasure.

After those appointments, I always find myself wandering back to the beach, where it's quiet and I'm usually undisturbed…for a time. Unfortunately though, Wakka's managed to catch up with me today, even before I'm half way there…

"Hey!" He shouted, darting up the pathway to catch my attention. He caught me on the bridge as I turned around to face him. "What is it? A visitor?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Wakka didn't seem to pick it up though. "Yeah, he said he wants to talk to you for a minute." I nodded in understanding, but he still continued, although rather hesitantly. "You know…the old men and women in the village are still talking about that…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I knew what he was going to say.

"Who is it this time?" I said a little more harshly then intended. These marriage proposals were starting to get irritating. Just how many do I have to say 'no' to before they get the point?

"Seems it's the New Yevon Party's leader."

"Absolutely not," I said firmly, "that man would definitely use me." It was a good thing I wasn't facing Wakka at the time, because I was starting to get pretty upset. I could **never** accept a proposal from anyone and Wakka just doesn't seem to see that. Nobody does. They would all use me to further their political careers and gain support. I was used like that once and it will never happen again. Besides, I could only person I could accept a marriage proposal from is you…

"Ah! I'm so sorry Yuna." The fiery haired blitzer begged, slapping his forehead as if trying to remind himself to never do anything like that again.

Silently acknowledging his apology, I decided to try and take care of this matter myself. "I'll go and refuse him."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Wakka offered. I was grateful. "But seeing their lonely faces when they leave…Yuna, won't that be hard?" It would be in a way I suppose. I try to make everyone as happy as I can. And I know how much courage and bravery it takes for a man to propose to a woman…

"…Yeah," I replied softly.

But then, just when I thought that everything was over and done with, I spotted a man running swiftly up the path calling my name.

"Lady Yuna!" He stopped just short of the bridge that Wakka and I were on and introduced himself. "Lady Yuna, I am Yaibal of the Youth League and I have come with a message from our leader, Nooj." He said confidently.

"She's not joining the Youth League," Wakka said determinedly, once again saving me from having this conversation which I have had already countless times. _'Surely, by now they know I'll never join.'_ I'll never join because I don't want to get caught up in other people's problems and I don't want to play favorites with New Yevon and the Youth League…it's all just pointless fighting…

"Huh?" Yaibal questioned, surprised.

I sighed in exasperation. "Is that why you wanted to talk?"

"That's right…" he said, disappointed. I ignored his tone of voice and kept going. "I will never be apart of any group." I stated defiantly, running toward the edge of the bridge. But as he moved forward, I took a few large paces back, Wakka placing himself in-between us.

"Are you going to form your own group?" He asked hopefully.

That was it, I had had enough. No matter what I seem to say to these people, they wouldn't leave me alone and I was getting sick of it. Why can't they just leave me alone? "Leave…**_now_**." I said angrily, ending the conversation, no longer worrying if I was being polite anymore…

Then suddenly, I had another interruption, although this one was much more pleasant.

"Yunie! Wakka!" Rikku screamed, running up the path near the waterfall to greet us…I was so happy to see her…

'_Rikku comes to Besaid sometimes. She travels across Spira, teaching people how to use machina while looking for machina underground and underwater as well. Even though she's always busy, she seems to be having fun.'_

"Knock it off!" Wakka exclaimed at Rikku, who was playfully nudging his stomach. "You really are getting tubby though," she teased.

"How's Lulu?"

"Oh she's doing great!" Wakka said enthusiastically, "you should go see her!"

"Of course I will!" Rikku said happily.

It was a beautiful day I could see, standing on the deck of Rikku's salvaged ship. The ocean was a calm, deep blue and small waves would occasionally form under the pressure of the gentle sea breeze. Spirian Gulls were flying about excitedly; it was then that I thought, it probably wasn't only just humans who were glad Sin was gone…and maybe perhaps I was the only human who wasn't happy in some small way that Sin was dead. Because, at least, when it was alive, you were with me…

I caught a glance of Rikku leaning up against the rails of the ship, with an impossibly wide grin on her face. Somehow, she just seemed happier then usual today…

"Is Kimahri still on Mount Gagazet?" Wakka asked eventually, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yep yep. He's teaching the Ronso children lots of things. He's a pretty good teacher." She said informatively. "Anyway," she started, turning away from Wakka and facing me. "I brought you a little something from Kimahri today." She began fiddling around in her pouch until she pulled out a bright orange colored sphere. "He said he found it on the mountain."

"A sphere?" I said, bewildered.

"Looks kinda strange huh?" Wakka managed to observe.

Rikku's voice all of a sudden went quite serious. "Yunie…watch carefully, okay?"

At first there was only static, but then I could just make out what looked like…a jail cell? It was quite dark, and the picture was distorted, making it extremely difficult to see his face clearly. But as soon as I saw him and he started talking, I could have sworn my heart stopped beating…

"_Why the hell did you arrest me? Let me out already!" He yelled as loud as he possibly could._

"_Hey, you can here me right? If she was your girl, how would you feel!" He was only answered with more silence and yet, he continued to try and redeem his actions._

"_So what if I used the enemy's weapons! I had to do it to save the summoner!" He was kicking and shaking the bars of his cell violently, obviously trying to attract some kind of attention from the guards._

"_If you were me, what would you have done!" He was starting to sound really desperate…_

"_Let me out, I want to see her!" The sphere faded out, eventually leaving the familiar face alone once again._

'_It was more then nostalgic. That voice was much closer to me then that…I can't believe it!'_

"What's that? What's he doing there? Is that really him? W-what's all this mean?" Wakka asked, puzzled.

"I don't really understand it either," Rikku simply said, swaying around on the spot.

"But you want to know right?" That got my attention.

"Of course!" Wakka shouted happily.

"Yes." I said more quietly.

"The lets go and find out!" Rikku was getting excited I could tell…but there were still some holes in her plan.

"Where?" I inquired straight away, that being the most obvious question.

"I don't really know," was Rikku's 'brilliant' answer. I should have known…

"Since Kimahri found this sphere, let's go and talk to him before we do anything else." Her plan sounded fair enough, but I wasn't so sure. I was so excited by the thought that you were still alive, I probably wasn't thinking very clearly. I'm still not over the initial shock of seeing someone who looks exactly like you in that sphere…but I can't afford to get excited. What if it isn't you?

"But to go…when we don't really know much of anything? Wouldn't it be better to know something first?" Wakka questioned nervously, shattering my previous thoughts on the possibility of actually finding you. I giggled slightly, Wakka was always like that, he had to know everything before he did something…he never seemed to find anything enthralling in the unknown. He probably found it more scary then exciting.

"And who is going to find out these things?" Rikku said, challenging his previous statement.

"Leave it to us!" Came a strange, but irritatingly familiar voice from behind.

Upon turning to face the intruder, I found that it was indeed Yaibal, standing right next to me. "Our leader Nooj should also agree. No…I'll convince him myself!" He bowed slightly to acknowledge my presence and was about to speak again before being ruthlessly interrupted by Wakka's dismissal.

"Leave already!"

"Yes Sir, leaving now and I will return once I know something!" He bowed again, and then took off.

"I think Yunie should go by herself." Rikku abruptly suggested, surprising both Wakka and I at the same time.

Yes! I could go and look for you! I would also get to travel as well, which is something I haven't done in a long time! I'll find more clues about where you are, then I'll find you and bring you home with me!

"That won't work." Wakka said gloomily.

My heart sank to the floor. Instantly I turned around so they didn't see the look of pure disappointment and sadness on my face…

"Why not?" Rikku queried, slightly annoyed.

I knew what was coming…

Wakka began his explanation. "Yuna has appointments booked for the next three months straight. Everyone wants to meet with her."

He was right; I still had a duty to my people. They were still in need of help and so, I would have to help them. It's my job as High Summoner to help the needy, and as long as people came to me looking for guidance, I would have to help them…I would have to put my life on hold until the day they didn't need me as much anymore…but…

"And what about what Yuna wants?" Rikku disputed.

Wakka looked nervously at Rikku before speaking, noticing that his refusal to let me go had made Rikku a little more then angry. "That's well…someday after the world's settled down…"

That set Rikku off.

"That 'someday' isn't going to come if you just keep waiting for it! Wakka, what's wrong with you? Yunie's done her best. She should start thinking about herself. So…why? Whenever I come here, I start to think. Everyone in Spira is quickly finding some new happiness…only Yuna's time is frozen."

"That's-" Wakka started, but didn't get far.

"Did you stop thinking when your belly got flabby?" She screamed furiously at him.

"Yunie!"

All attention was focused on me now as they both awaited my decision…I honestly didn't know what I was going to do…I knew what I wanted, but what I wanted and what _needed _to be done were two completely different things…

"I-"

'_I want to leave…but…if I go, I'll disappoint everyone…'_

That's when I remembered…something you had said to me. What had seemed like such a long time ago…

"I'll…"

"_If being grown up means I can't say what I want when I want then forget it! Nothing will ever change that way!'_

'_Yes…you're right.'_

"I'll go." I said with more determination then I thought I could possibly muster. "Even though it's selfish and wrong…this is my story."

"Yuna…" Wakka whispered, dissatisfied with my decision to leave.

"Right!" Rikku said proudly, she had obviously planned this all along. "I was sure you'd say that, so I brought you some things." She ran over to the large door that led inside to the ship and began fiddling and searching around in a few sacks of stuff before jumping around the deck in excitement. I laughed; Rikku was quite the entertainer when she was in this kind of mood.

"Are you serious?" Wakka mumbled helplessly. I chose to ignore his little statement, and actually take some pleasure in the fact that, for the first time in my entire life, I was finally putting my needs and wants in front of everybody else's.

Rikku resumed her rummaging through her luggage shortly afterwards, shouting over her shoulder every now and then. "First here are some new clothes. You'll seem different with them. Since you're famous, you need to go undercover!"

"W-wait a minute, I'll…I'll go and get Lu!" Wakka pleaded desperately before sprinting back to the village as fast as he could.

I turned once again, to look at the ocean…_'I made the right decision didn't I?'_

'_The Eternal Calm. It's my 2 minutes, 41 seconds and Wakka's new weight. It's a small and quiet happiness.'_

'_But…I can have a little more…right…?'_

Realizing that Wakka could be back here with a moody and most likely livid Lulu at any minute, I turned to Rikku. We had to leave now if I was ever going to have a chance to find you…

"Rikku! Let's go!" We both ran inside as quickly as possible, leaving the small island of Besaid alone in our wake. For the first time in ages, I didn't feel an ounce of regret in my actions and I actually felt happy about what I was doing…I had been set free from my prison, and now it was time to set him free from his…

And while I didn't see it yet, that beautiful sunny day on a small island, was the day that changed my life forever.

Tidus…I'm coming.

I promise.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did everyone think? I thought that it turned out pretty good. I'm sure you've all heard about the little 10 minute video that was on the Japanese International Version of Final Fantasy X, but of course it was never officially translated in English with voice actors. Well, here it is for people who want to know exactly how Yuna ends up leaving Besaid to go looking for Tidus. I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot so please review! I haven't done a one-shot in ages so I thought I'd use this to do it since I don't think it has ever been done before…I could be wrong.

Just press that little purple button and I'll love you forever!

'Till next time!

Warui-Usagi


End file.
